


Sherlolly for mollymatters on Tumblr [podfic] by Pippip_Hurray

by Pippip_hurray



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlolly- fandom, Sherlolly- relationship
Genre: F/M, Molly takes the lead, Oblivious Sherlock, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sherlolly podfic, horny Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippip_hurray/pseuds/Pippip_hurray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly is in need of Sherlock's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlolly for mollymatters on Tumblr [podfic] by Pippip_Hurray

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sherlolly for mollymatters on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415443) by [Pippip_hurray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippip_hurray/pseuds/Pippip_hurray). 



[Stream and/or Download here](https://soundcloud.com/pippip_hurray/sherlolly-for-mollymatters)


End file.
